masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pinnacle Station: Combat Missions
Does anyone else get frequent freezes in Survival on the 360? It seems like if I go much over two minutes, the game almost always crashes before I get knocked out.Sushigrade 15:31, March 24, 2010 (UTC) "While possible with enough tenacity and patience, you may want to hold off on Pinnacle Station and tackle it on a lower difficulty playthrough" : I really don't think it's possible. I did about 40 runs on Hardcore last night with an engineer. HMWP X pistol with all X upgrades, team Garrus/Wrex with HMWA Rifles, maxed Sabotage, Neural Shock, Overload, Pistol skill thingy and Throw (bonus talent). : Didnt have problems with any of the missions except the last one: Hunt Tropical. Never could finish with more than 50 kills. I got 50 once, 45 four times, and everything else below. The problem was lack of enemies, they simply wouldnt spawn fast enough to beat the damn counter. Remember, this was on hardcore. The moment i switched the diff to Veteran, I got 102 kills in one go. How is this gonna go on Insanity? I probably need more killing power, though i have no idea what to change. Except the damn char, get a soldier to do it with. 09:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::A good thing to do on the hunt missions, espeically on the hunt tropical level, is to seperate the squad from Shepard. This will have the enemies spwan faster. However just keep an eye on your health if you choose to do so. As to the difficulty level, it does get harder but if you on highter levels it does become easier, mainly because of health and better weapons. Lancer1289 16:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I just completed the Tropical Hunt mission as a level 40 Biotic Adept on Hardcore, and can confirm Lancer1289's strategy. After several attempts at zerging enemy spawnpoints, I placed my squadmates at the initial spawnpoint and proceeded to the higher platform which you face as you spawn in. My top score after ten "normal" approaches was 47; after one attempt with Lancer1289's strategy, I hit 57 before I let the clock run out. Wrex and Garrus killed any enemies spawning behind the crates at the starting point, and forced other enemies further along the bridge heading towards the covered platform to approach. Brianbreed 01:03, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I've just completed two Time Trial missions and one Hunt as an engineer on insanity, I think there relatively easy with Wrex and Ashley and all-collosus armor (W/ X Medical Exoskeletons), my armor is only IX but it seems to work, maybe its cause my pistol has X Frictionless Materials, VII Rail Extention and VII Shredder/Tungsten Ammo? Will update as I continue but I'm done on Mass Effect for the night. Ilovetelephones 20:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I completed it including Ahern's challenge but on the second playthrough, which I am on now, I am level 59 and it seems to actually be harder? I cannot achieve Volcano Hunt as of yet, top score being 41 (Against 43) prehaps this should be mentioned in the tips if their level scales up with your own? Ilovetelephones Wrex won't stop trying to change weapons? I keep getting this glitch in Survival mode on the Tropical level. Wrex won't stop trying to change weapons. When I try to tell him to switch to his assault rifle it says he is currently switching so I can't do anything. He can't shoot, use powers or anything! The only thing he can do is move! It is very annoying and it happens every time I play that level in all of my recent play throughs! Is anyone else experiencing this? Is there a fix for it? I even let Wrex die twice and it didn't fix it! Even after 10 minutes of just relying on myself and Garrus he won't stop! Magicman10893 03:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I have never encountered this myself, but that glitch is common in Mass Effect. There was an update that was released with Pinnacle Station that I know fixed a few things, so if you do have the update, then the only things I can suggest is not use Wrex, or to load an older save and play it again. Even if you are on Pinnacle, then maybe it would be fixed by saving then loading. Lancer1289 03:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Survival strategies for Ahern's mission Should this be its own subheading under the strategies, or leave suggested strategies under the mission walkthrough? I'm thinking of adding to it, but don't want to step on any toes. --Snicker 01:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :It is under it's own heading. Lancer1289 01:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I think you misunderstand. Walkthroughs and strategies are not the same thing, and for the most part, it seems that there are separate strategy sections on most pages that have them, and in fact, there's an entire section on this page dedicated to general survival tips. It seems like the strategy that is suggested in the walkthrough for Ahern's scenario would be better separated out into a separate sub-heading under walkthrough, or even as part of the survival tips. Really, the question isn't "should there be" - it's apparent that there needs to be. I'm really just trying to figure out where the best place for it is. --Snicker 02:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::So what's the problem where it is now? Lancer1289 02:13, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::It makes it seem like it's part of the walkthrough, and adding a separate strategy (which is my plain) would be really disjointed there. --Snicker 06:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Except how it is not a part of the walkthrough? Please do answer that as I really can't see how it isn't part of the walkthrough. You still have to finish it to get to the next assignment, and putting it in a completely separate section could also dance with an MoS violation on Mission/Assignment articles. Lancer1289 06:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Please be mindful of the tone of comments, in addition to the content. The first couple of sentences of the previous comment seem needlessly provocative, at least in my outsider/unbiased opinion. SpartHawg948 06:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Now, as to the content itself, if the tips are specific to one mission in particular (as this seems to be), wouldn't it be best to simply integrate it into the section of the walkthrough covering that portion of the mission? That's kinda what I'm thinking, as the current strategies section is more generalized in its content. SpartHawg948 07:01, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Except it is in the walkthrough, and as of right now, there is a separate section, in the appropriate place, that covers it and deals with that specific part of the assignment. The specific section that covers this is Pinnacle Station: Combat Missions#Ahern's Special Scenario. Inside that section are notes and strategies that deal with that specific scenario and any further strategies/tips/anything else, should be put there. Lancer1289 16:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Did I say it wasn't in the walkthrough? I'm well aware of the section you cite. It would be hard not to be, given that it has been stated several times here in this very thread that it's already in the walkthrough. My comment was in support of the current formatting of the article, as should be readily apparent. SpartHawg948 21:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) (Reset indent) Okay, I'm going to add what I was talking about, and hopefully it won't seem too clunky. --Snicker 22:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :No, it doesn't look too clunky. Certainly no more so than the rest of the section. Spelling looks good too, and the use of terminology, as well. SpartHawg948 22:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) "Impossible" Without Biotics? What is that crap? It didn't even say "unlikely," just that you "can NOT" complete it without biotics? Bullshit, what about soldiers? I played through as a soldier and beat every simulation without issuing one biotic command (I don't even think I had a biotic in my team during the entire thing). That was a rather biased edition. Argue if you'd like, but just because someone might not be skilled enough with a gun to complete it without the use of biotics doesn't mean everyone is. It didn't seem fitting for an informational article. :First watch the language, as we have no need for that. Second I don't see a reason for removing the information. Perhaps rewording it, but not blatant removal. Lancer1289 01:15, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Insanity: A whole other bag of chips. I'm on the volcanic hunt and I'm stumped as a Infiltrator/Commando/w AI Hacking. Well I tried biotics, they don't work. I tried sniping and that didn't work, running around and shooting didn't work well either. Anything I'm missing as an option? And BTW I absolutely refuse to change my character since I have had absolutely no problems with any other simulation. Just hoping for a little insight on a good place to set up, since on that map the cover blows, and the spawns are random as all hell. Esparc 09:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Slight correction: On Insanity biotics only throw the enemies around, damage is reduced to negligible amounts. And yes I am using the Spectre weapons. Esparc 09:10, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :With the hunt missions, especially on the Volcano one, I've found that you often need to separate from your squad a bit, and have them be either Wrex and Ashley, or Wrex and Garrus. Basically any combination with two assault rifles and at least one biotic. Standing around the bunker is a good idea, but so is around the simulation quit button, and the area on the far side from where you start, with all the crates, is another good place, but it is much more exposed. Lancer1289 16:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Insanity no NG+ Is it possible to beat Pinnacle Station on Insanity without using an imported level 60 character? I'm starting a character from scratch today and am wondering if I should even bother. I've done it before and am in the process of doing it again. Ammo upgrades? Do the enemies in the simulator take damage just like the real thing? Or is there an advantage to using anti-synthetic or phasic rounds? Jedted (talk) 09:04, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Types of Enemy Do the types of enemy (i.e., organics or synthetics) stay the same for a mode-location combination? For example, is it always pirates (organics) for Hunt-Tropical? If so, I propose adding that information per each mode-location combination in the article. [ [[User:Pepoluan|'pepoluan']] ''talk'' ] 20:39, June 1, 2017 (UTC) It seems I encroached on someone else's topic, I don't know how to fix it? Can anyone help? I just started playing ME1. Last time I did so was after premiere of Bring Down the sky. I started from scratch (I did play through entire trilogy maxing everything always on full Paragon/Insanity). I noticed something in an article "Pinnacle Station: Combat Missions, it says: Note: "This DLC assignment cannot be attempted after beginning Ilos: Find the Conduit." So this means that I have to finish Pinnacle Station before I end the big 3 major assignments? And what are your suggestions? I don't even know whether this "mission" gives you any XP, so did anyone found starting early (After being sent on a hunt for Saren) beneficial? Or perhaps only as a way to beef up your character, before final Battle? Last thing, since this is my first wiki writing I apologize in 3 ways. For lack of knowledge how to format wiki article (in this case talk, but that's not much of a difference), for my mediocre English - I did try my best. And for asking a question that's completely irrelevant (I don't want to make a second question with my lack of wiki skills): In ME3 50% of you power comes from Multiplayer, how can I deal with it now, when my guess is, no-one plays anymore. As I said Paragon, Quarians and Geth Living together ;) With Respect -- 19:23, February 28, 2019 (UTC)FunnyPunch